fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Glee Radio - Live on Air
Hallo, hier ist mal wieder das Grauen aus der Gruft, der MATTI. Ich habe hier eine neue Idee für eine kleine thumb|left|346px|DRadio.de"Glee Story". Wir werden Zeugen der weltberühmten Radiosendung " Lima live - von Telefon zum Mikrofon". Diese abendliche Radiosendung hat in ganz Lima und Umgebung viele Freunde. Und so rufen auch unsere heißgeliebten Stars dort an um ihre kleinen und grösseren Sorgen zu erzählen. Ich hoffe es gefällt ein wenig. Und nun 3........2.............1... Sendung :) Status: Beendet "Guten Abend meine lieben Zuhörer. Ich begrüsse sie wieder zu einer Runde " Lima live - vom Telefon zum Mikrofon. Ich bin Jake und freue mich auf eure Anrufe hier ins Studio. Die Nummer für alle die es noch nicht wissen lauted 4455889978. Und nun fangen wir an mit einem Song von Fun, We are young. Viel Spass. full|left|445 px Jake:"So das war doch mal ein schöner Beginn des Abends. Und schon haben wir unseren ersten Hörer in der Leitung. Bitte wie ist dein Name ?" XX: "Hi, mein Name ist Noah aber alle nennen mich eigentlich Puck." Jake: "Hallo Puck, ich begrüsse dich. was möchtest du uns sagen?" XX: " Jake, ich bin so fertig, das alles macht mich kaputt!" Jake:" Was ist es denn Puck? Was bedrückt dich?" XX:" Ich bin vor kurzem Vater geworden, eine Tochter." Jake: " Das ist doch schön Puck, Glückwunsch aber was ist dann das Problem?" XX: " Also, naja, es ist nicht meine Freundin . Eigentlich war sie die Freunding meines besten Kumpels und wir haben es ihm erst vor kurzem erzählt." Jake: " Oh, da war dein Freund aber bestimmt sehr sauer auf dich Puck, ich meine dass ist nicht die feine englische Art, das muss ich dir schon sagen." XX: " Das weis ich Jake und es tut mir auch mega leid. Aber das Schlimmste ist das meine Tochter nicht bei uns bleibt, sie hat sie weg gegeben. Die Kleine fehlt mir so:" Jake: " Ok Puck, wie währe es wenn du deine Kleine hier grüsst, evt hört sie ja irgendwo ihren Daddy. " XX: " Ja klar. Also meine Süsse, deine Mum und ich lieben dich wirklich aber du bist bestimmt da wo du jetzt bist viel besser aufgehoben. Aber vergiss uns bitte niemals." Jake: " Sehr schön Puck und zum Abschluss darfst du dir noch einen Song für deine Tochter wünschen." XX: " Ok dann wünsch ich mir "Beth" in der live Version." Jake:" Und hier kommte es schon, vielen Dank für deinen Anruf Puck. Und nun Kiss mit der Live Version von Beth!" full|left|383 px "So, nachdem wir ein wenig geschmust haben freue ich mich wieder auf einen Anrufer von euch. Traut euch ruhig und ruft mich an, Oh ich höre wir haben wieder einen Anrufer in der Leitung. Hallo ich bin Jake und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" XX: " H...hallo ?" Jake:" Hallo du bist hier bei vom Telefon zum Mikrofon. Willst uns deinen Namen verraten?" XX: " J....ja mein Name ist Rachel" Jake:" Hallo Rachel, wilkommen hier bei mir auf Sendung. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, sprich ruhig ein wenig lauter. Was bedrückt dich Rachel?" XX." Also....äh ich wollte gerne jemanden grüssen" Jake:" Jemand bestimmtes? Oder einfach allegemein?" XX." Jemand bestimmtes, den tollsten Jungen den ich kenne!" Jake:" Oh das ist ja wunderschön, wie heist den der Glückliche?" XX:" F....inn aber er weis davon eigentlich nichts von seinem Glück. Ich trau mich ihn nie anzusprechen!" Jake: " OK, Rachel, dafür sind wir ja da um dir zu helfen. Möchtest du evt dass wir ein Lied für dich und Finn spielen?" XX:" Ähhh, ich glaube das ist eine gute Idee, nur ich wüsste im Moment keinen Song?" Jake:" Kein Problem, unserere Redaktion findet bestimmt was passendes für euch " XX:" Danke, danke." Jake:" Nichts zu danken Rachel, und wie auf Bestellung läuft jetzt nur für euch beide "Tell him". full|center|430 px "So nach dieser schönen indirekten Liebeserklärung machen wir auch schon weiter mit unserer Sendung. Also ich warte auf sie und ihre Anrufe. Trauen sie sich ruhig. So und ich höre wir haben wieder einen Hörer in der Leitung. Herzlichen Wilkommen bei " Vom Telefon zum Mikrofon". XX: " Hey hallo Jake, mein Name ist Quinn!" Jake: " Hallo Quinn, schön dich hier zu hören. Wie geht es dir an diesem herrlichen Abend?" XX: " Naja, nicht so gut. Ich bin ziemlich traurig wegen meiner kleinen Tochter. Ich habe sie zur Adoption freigegeben und eigentlich war das auch richtig aber ich vermisse sie trotzdem." Jake: " Oooookk Quinn, also du hast deine Tochter weggegeben? Sie heist aber nicht zufällig Beth oder ?" XX:" DOCH; WOHER WEIST DU DAS?" Jake:" Nur gut geraten, Beth ist ein sehr häufiger Name in Ohio für Mädchen musst du wissen." XX: " Ahh ok, ich weis nicht ob es das Richtige war Jake. Ich meine ich bin erst 16 und kann doch noch nicht für ein Kind sorgen. Aber es tut trotzdem weh." Jake: " Das verstehe ich Quinn, es ist normal, du bist die Mama von der Kleinen. Wenn du sie nicht vermissen würdest währest du sehr kalt und berechnend." XX:" Danke Jake, ich hoffe dass ich sie irgendwann wieder sehe." Jake: " Das wirst du mit Sicherheit und dann drückst du sie ganz fest, wetten?!" XX: " Das währe schön." Jake:" Genau, und jetzt hast du noch einen Musikwunsch frei. Was dürfen wir für dich spielen?" XX:" Ich wünsche mir "Show me Heaven". Jake:" Und hier ist es wie gewünscht." full|left|456 px " So nachdem wir jetzt alle uns die Tränen aus den Augen gewischt haben kommen wir wieder zurück zu unserern Anrufern aus Lima und Umgebung. Also scheuen sie sich nicht. Wir reden gerne mit ihnen. Und schon sehe ich die Leitung 8 blinken. Hallo hier ist der Jake." XX:" Hallo hier ist Sugar!" Jake:" Sugar, herzlich wilkommen bei mir im Studio. Wie geht es dir ?" XX: " Danke gut. Aber ich will jetzt nicht mir dir darüber reden wie es mir geht. Ich würde mir gerne ein Lied wünschen." Jake:" Ok ^^, Sugar wir sind ganz Ohr was du dir wünscht:" XX:" Ich hätte gerne den Smuf Song!" Jake:" Du, du willst den Smurf Song?" XX:" Ja, findest du den etwa nicht schön?" Jake:" Nein, nein alles gut. Und hier kommt schon wie gewünscht der Smurf Song." thumb|left|404 px "So liebe Zuhörer, nachdem wir uns das angehört haben wünsche ich ihnen einen schönen Abend denn für mich geht jetzt diese Schicht zu Ende. Aber keine Sorge, meine bezaubernde Kollegin die Tani wird die nächste Stunde für mich übernehmen. Machen sie es gut, ihr Jake." " Hallo liebe Nachtschwärmer, ich bins eure Tani und ihr dürft mit mir die nächsten zwei Stunden zusammen die Nacht verbringen. Also ich warte auf ihre Anrufe und wir machen die Nacht zum Tage: Und wie auf Bestellung habe ich einen Anrufer in der Leitung. Hallo mit wem spreche ich?" XX: " Hallo hier ist Santana." Tani: " Hallo Santana, es freut mich mit dir zu sprechen. Was möchtest du uns mitteilen?" XX:" Ach nichts besonderes, ich kann nur nicht schlafen weil meine Freundin nicht bei mir ist. Und da hab ich halt Sehnsucht." Tani: " Das kann ich verstehen Santana. Wie heißt denn deine Freundin wenn ich fragen darf ?" XX: " Na klar, mein Liebling heißt Brittany." Tani: " Ok, ein sehr schöner Name. Möchtest du eventuell deiner Brittany etwas sagen hier über das Radio?" XX:" Na klar. Brittany, Baby du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist. Ich liebe Dich über alles in der Welt!" Tani:" Das ist doch mal eine wunderschöne Liebeserklärung. Das freut mich." XX:" Ja, und ich finde es toll das man das bei euch sagen darf Tani, ich meine nicht jeder findet das gut wenn zwei Männer oder Frauen sich lieben!" Tani:" Das stimmt leider, ich hoffe das wir irgendwann in einer Welt leben in der es kurz gesagt scheißegal ob ich Mann oder Frau liebe. Das wichtigste ist doch das sich zwei Menschen lieben und ehren." XX:" Find ich cool deine Meinung. Amen Schwester!" Tani:" So, und hast du vielleicht einen Song noch den du gerne höre würdest?" XX:" Ja, wenn du bitte Songbird spielen würdest währe das genial." Tani:" Aber gerne Santana. Also dir noch eine schöne Nacht und wir hören jetzt Songbird, viel Spaß!" full|center|433 px Tani " So meine lieben Nachtschwärmer, nach diesem schönen Stück wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Ich bin die Tani und freue mich über eure Anrufe hier im Studio. Wenn euch etwas auf dem Herzen liegt ruft an. Und wie auf Bestellung blinkt wieder eine Leitung hier im Studio. Hallo, hier ist die Tani, wer ist dran?" XX: " Ähh hallo, bin ich etwa live ?" Tani:" Ja, klar. Verräts du uns bitte deinen Namen?" XX:" Oh cool, klar, also ich bin Will." Tani:" Grüss dich Will. Was treibt dich zu so früher oder später Stunde, man kann es ja sehen wie man will aus dem Bett?" XX:" Naja, es ist so das meine Freundin, ich liebe sie wirklich über alles, aber ich kann momentan nicht in unser Schlafzimmer und da sitze ich halt im Auto und fahre rum." Tani:" Oh, habt ihr Streit?" XX:" Nein, nein überhaupt nicht." Tani:" Hmm dann versteh ich gerade nicht warum du nicht in euer Schlafzimmer kannst?!" XX:" Naja, sie ist sehr auf Sauberkeit bedacht, also hat sie unser komplettes Schlafzimmer vorhin mit Anit Pilz Mittel besprüht!" Tani:" OH MEIN GOTT! Sag mal das ist aber nicht ganz normal oder?" XX:" Naja, stimmt schon aber ich liebe sie trotzdem!" Tani:" OK, dann wünsche ich dir mal noch eine schöne Nacht und hoffentlich ab morgen wieder einen ruhigen Schlaf in deinem eigenen Bett. Kann ich dir eventuell noch eine kleine Freude mit einem Musikstück machen?" XX:" Das währe super. Könntest du " Faithfully " von Journey spielen?" Tani:" Aber das ist doch eine meiner leichtesten Übungen. Mach´s gut Will und hier kommt Journey für dich!" full|left|392 px Tani: " Hallo liebe Hörer, da sind wir wieder mit unserer Sendung " Vom Telefon zum Mikrofon" ich bin die Tani und freue mich über eure Anrufe. Helft mir diese Nacht schön und gemütlich zu machen. Und schon sehe ich das wieder eine der Leitungen blinkt. Guten Abend, mit wem spreche ich ?" XXX:" Hallo, mein Name ist Emma." Tani:" Ich begrüsse dich hier in unserer Sendung Emma. Was möchtest du uns mitteilen?" XXX:" Also, ich höre eure Sendung unheimlich gerne und regelmässig." Tani:" Das ist doch toll, eine Stammhörerin also." XXX:" Genau. Und ich habe auch eben zugehört. Und der nette, süsse Kerl der vorhin angerufen war mein Freund." Tani:" OH, dann bist du also die Freundin von Will? " XXX:" Genau, das bin ich *kicher*" Tani:" Ok, dann hab ich aber eine Frage an dich? Wieso hast du euer Schlafzimmer mit Pilzmittel besprüht?""" XXX:" Naja, da war so ein kleiner brauner Fleck unten rechts an der Wand." Tani:" Ok, ok, sorry das ich ein wenig schmunzle." XXX:" Ist schon ok, ich weis das ich einen kleinen Hau habe. Aber ich liebe Will über alles:" Tani:" Na dass freut uns doch. Find ich toll das ihr euch so liebt." XXX:" Genau und deswegen wünsche ich mir für uns beide " We found Love". Bei dem Lied hat er mir den Heiratsantrag gemacht." Tani:" Na diesem Wunsch komme ich doch sehr gerne nach. Ich hoffe es ist ok für dich wenn ich mal eine andere Version als die von Rihanna spiele." XXX:" Ist ok, ich liebe diesen Song immer:" Tani:" Gut, dann kommt jetzt für euch und alle anderen " We found Love". full|right|435 px Josh:" Guten Abend liebe Hörer, ich bin der Josh und ihr neuer Moderator. Ich werde sie in Zukunft abwechselnd mit meiner netten Kollegin Tani unterhalten, So und nun höre ich haben wir den ersten Anrufer für heute Abend in der Leitung. Hallo, wer ist dran?" XXX:" Hallo hier ist Rachel." Josh:" Hallo Rachel, sei gegrüsst aber du hörst dich nicht gut an wenn ich das so sagen darf!" XXX:" Ich fühle mich auch grauenhaft, mein Verlobter ist vor kurzem gestorben." Josh:" OH, Gott das tut mir aber sehr leid. Herzliches Beileid." XXX:" Danke, noch vor ein paar Wochen habe ich ihm bei deinem Kollegen hier einen kleinen Song spielen lassen und jetzt ist er einfach weg. Ich kann es einfach net glauben." Josh:" Du musst ihn wirklich geliebt haben Rachel. Darf ich fragen wie er hies?" XXX:" Klar, sein Name war Finn. Er war mein kleiner Knuddelbär, obwohl er viel grösser war als ich. Am einen Abend gehtst du einfach so ins Bett und denkst an nichts böses und am nächsten Tag wirst du mit einem Anruf geweckt das dein Freund tot aufgefunden worden ist!" Josh:" Oh mein Gott, ich fühle so mit dir. Rachel, möchtest du ihm hier noch einen letzten Gruß hinterlassen?" XXX:" Ja, das währe toll. Finn, egal wo du jetzt bist, sei dir gewiss ich werde dich immer lieben. Und wenn es eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern wird bis wir uns wieder sehen werden aber ich treffe dich im Paradies!" Josh:" Das waren warme und schöne Worte. Und auch von mir gibt es einen kleinen Gruß noch für deinen Finn. Der nächste Song ist für ihn." full|center|413 px Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+